Paladin: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Weapon Sword :lvl 1 Wax Sword (+1 recommended if you somehow have no Sword skill or have money) :lvl 9 Spatha :lvl 11 Bee Spatha (I seriously think that PLD should get +1, this sword is very powerful for its lvl and +2 ACC helps) :lvl 18 Iron Sword or :: Longsword or ::: Fire Sword or Flame Sword (+1 of fire) :lvl 30 Centurion's Sword :lvl 34 Hunter's Sword :lvl 39 Grudge Sword (+1 Enmity is nice, keep till lvl 50 for emergency situations) :lvl 42 Honor Sword (AF1) :lvl 50 Tactician Magician's Espadon :lvl 57 Gluttony Sword Great Sword to be completed Well from lvl(01) to lvl(10) its good, but when u start partying (since lvl (10)) use Sword and Shield, til lvl(+75) You going to have to cap this wepond at higher lvls, when solo play Staff There is only one staff a Paladin may use without truely dragging itself down. Even this however is debatable. :lvl 51: Earth Staff or Terra's Staff (Terra's is hightly recomended if you take this method, Even if the gains are seemingly minimal, its all your gonna get.) This staff can be used with HNM's, and often is, however; it has been used in other situations. This method has been confirmed to be used by at least one and argued by a few Paladin. The concept uses the VIT and -20% damage reduction to lower damage below the levels of a sword/shield Paladin. This method often relies on a Paladin using its magic to keep hate levels high, since the damage in conparison to a sword using Paladin will be lower. The Weapon skill of chice is often Spirit Taker in order to restore MP. To use this method, staff skill must be capped beforehand, or else the Paladin's accuracy and damage will fall to very low levels, due to its B skill. Armor * Bone or Lizard set may be used, Lizard is generally cheaper. ** There is debate over the Silver set's higher DEF and the Eisenschaller set's overall higher VIT and AGI as a better set of armor. Kampfschaller is typically considered superior to Silver set. *** Dont get MP armor - (focus on VIT, AGI, and HP) - MP u get from RDM casting Refresh, BRD casting Mages Ballad, or drinks - recomended - Cooking (30) Shield *** There is debate over Jennet or Heater shield as a better choice. :lvl 1 Lauan Shield :lvl 9 Aspis ::lvl 9 Clipeus (better than Aspis, but a NM drop) :lvl 20 Decurion's Shield :lvl 25 Bastokan target :lvl 28 Kite Shield Given to you @ completing the Paladin Quest :lvl 38 Jennet Shield***(use this until lvl49) :lvl 43 Heater Shield :lvl 50 Royal Knight Army Shield DEF:14 STR+2 MND+1 ::: or Temple Knight Army Shield DEF:14 STR+1 MND+2 Head :Lvl 1 Bronze Cap :Lvl 7 Leather Bandana :Lvl 10 Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 16 Bone Mask or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Helm * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mask :Lvl 24 Iron Mask :Lvl 29 Eisenschaller or Kampfschaller :Lvl 36 Silver Mask ** :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Armet :Lvl 56 Gallant Coronet (AF) Body *** This is debatable, AGI plays a useful role in shield use. and Kampfbrust has 3 AGI over Centurions 1 VIT :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Vest :Lvl 10 Scale Mail :Lvl 16 Bone Harness or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin * :Lvl 21 Beetle Harness :Lvl 24 Chainmail :Lvl 29 Eisenbrust or Kampfbrust Recomended: use this armour til lvl(39) :Lvl 30 Centurion's Scale Mail *** :Lvl 36 Silver Mail ** :Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Chainmail :Lvl 45 Brigandine Armor :Lvl 50 Iron Musketeer's Cuirass :Lvl 60 Gallant Surcoat (AF) :Lvl 75 Valor Surcoat Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Gloves * :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 16 Bone Mittens or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Gloves * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mittens :Lvl 24 Chain Mittens :Lvl 29 Eisenhentzes or Kampfhentzes (Tank) :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Gauntlets :Lvl 54 Gallant Gauntlets (AF) :Lvl 70 King's Gauntlets :Lvl 73 Koenig Handschuhs Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Trousers :Lvl 10 Scale Cuisses :Lvl 16 Bone Subligar or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Trousers * :lvl 20 Royal Footman's Trousers ::Lvl 21 Beetle Subligar :Lvl 24 Chain Hose :Lvl 29 Eisendiechlings or Kampfdiechlings :Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Breeches (debatable if Kampfdiechlings are better, I think the DEF at this point outweighs the VIT and AGI bonuses/I on the other hand, think that the +2 VIT and +1 AGI is worth the 3 DEF loss) :Lvl 50 Iron Musketeer's Cuisses :Lvl 58 Gallant Breeches (AF) Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Highboots or Leaping Boots (if bought, these can be used as footgear until lvl 29 :Lvl 10 Scale Greaves :Lvl 16 Bone Leggings or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Ledelsens * :::lvl 18 Power Sandals(fairly hard to obtain, but can be used till 29) :Lvl 21 Beetle Leggings :Lvl 24 Greaves :Lvl 29 Eisenschuhs or Kampfschuhs (this is Kampf sets best piece for a PLD) :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Sabatons :Lvl 52 Gallant Leggings (AF) :Lvl 73 Koenig Schuhs Waist :Lvl 7 Leather Belt :Lvl 15 Warrior's Belt or Warrior's Belt +1 (seriously, get the +1 as a PLD.... the longevity is amazing) :Lvl 48 Life Belt Back :Lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 17 Lizard Mantle or ::Lvl 18 Dhalmel Mantle :Lvl 28 Wolf Mantle or Wolf Mantle +1 (+1 suggested) :Lvl 40 Earth Mantle :Lvl 51 Gaia Mantle :Lvl 58 Beak Mantle :Lvl 60 Knightly Mantle :Lvl 75 Shadow Mantle Neck :Lvl 7 Justice Badge :lvl 18 Scale Gorget :Lvl 21 Fang Necklace or Spike Necklace (Spike is the +1 version of Fang) (Although Spike has -6 MND, I feel the +STR and +DEX will help through damage to aid PLD Enmity, however, you may keep the Scale Gorget for DEF) :lvl 26 Holy Phial This is the most recomended for a Paladin :lvl 35 Medieval Collar :lvl 55 Iron Musketeer's Gorget Rings :lvl 14 Amber Ring or Stamina Ring (+1 version highly suggested) :lvl 36 Verve Ring (+1 version, will find normal ASAP) :lvl 50 Phalanx Ring (since at level 50, there seems to be a tendency for enemies to have a much higher attack, some people believe the +20 DEF will do more than +4/6 VIT temporarily) :lvl 54 Chrysoberyl Ring(or returne to Verve Ring they have the same VIT) :lvl 66 Hercules' Ring Earring :lvl 10 Onyx Earring or Energy Earring +1 recomended :Lvl 29 Dodge Earring :Lvl 30 Mercenary´s earring :Lvl 35 Wing Earring or Drone Earring (cheaper than dodge, Drone recomended, very good Longevity) :Lvl 54 Hospitaler earring Closing Note Guide created by User:Andres *Contact: Andres314200031420003142@yahoo.com Follow up User:Leviat Category:Guides